The Life of A Fairy
by KoolBrunette06
Summary: naruto/winx crossover. sakura haruno and hinata hyuga are fairies that are trying to fit in, save the world, fall in love, all while studying for a killer test! find out! story better than summary SasuSaku, NaruHina
1. Prologue

Hey guys what's up

**Hey guys what's up! I got this idea randomly when my niece came 2 town and started watching winx club and the fact that me and my friend at school started watching it I know so don't saying anything.**

**Summary: well Sakura Haruno, is just your average 17-year-old girl, a nerd infact (well in my story the girls Stella, bloom, tecna, musa, flora and layla also go there and they're all best friends!). What secrets is she hiding…she's actually a fairy along with the rest of the winx gang. When the trix attack and they must expose their secret? Will they finally be accepted?**

hey peeoples please tell us if this is a good story or if u want us to continue! please review. flames accepted


	2. The Fight

Summary: well Sakura Haruno, is just your average 17-year-old girl, a nerd infact (well in my story the girls Stella, bloom, tecna, musa, flora and layla also go there and they're all best friends

**Summary: well Sakura Haruno, is just your average 17-year-old girl, a nerd infact (well in my story the girls Stella, bloom, tecna, musa, flora and layla also go there and they're all best friends!). What secrets is she hiding…she's actually a fairy along with the rest of the winx gang. When the trix attack and they must expose their secret? Will they finally be accepted? Find out**

Chapter 1: The Fight!

"oh no were being followed" said flora

"We need to transform" said sakura

"That sounds logical" replied tecna while trying to search who was their follower exact.

"MAGIC WINX" they all shouted in unison.

Stella (Princess of Solaria) – she is the fairy of the sun and moon. Her fairy outfit is an orange top with some orange shorts, wristbands, and high heeled boots it's all orange. She has long blonde hair that goes up to her knees, and hazel-colored eyes. She is considered the spunky one of the group.

Layla (Princess of Anreos) – She is the fairy of water. For her fairy outfit she has a green top and a green colored miniskirt ankle high boots and a sash that goes from her top to the top of her miniskirt it's all green. She is African American, long brown hair with brown eyes. She is sweet

Flora – she is the fairy of nature. She has a pink strapless dress, pink colored ankle high boots. She has light brown hair and brown eyes she is very kind and kind of shy.

Tecna- she is the fairy of technology. Her outfit is purple and green body suit very cute. Purple boots and an awesome hat. She also has a built in database. She has short magenta colored hair and green colored eyes. She is the logical one of the group.

Musa- she is the fairy of music. . Her outfit is red a red over the shoulder top and a red miniskirt and with a kind of fishnet in between, she has red boots and purple head phones. She has long raven colored ponytails. She is the laid back/ relaxed one.

Bloom (princess of domino) - she is the fairy of fire and contains the dragon flame. Her outfit Is light blue she has ankle high boots, a gold tiara and a gold gem. She has fiery orange hair and blue eyes. She is fun and funny.

Sakura (princess of Sparx (ok I know this isn't true just pretend domino is somewhere else and Sparx is another planet for the heck of the story) - she is the fairy of light, dark, and energy, she contains the phoenix bird a very powerful creature said to rival or to surpass the great dragon itself. Her outfit is navy blue, it's a navy blue strapless dress, and she has boots like the others. Wrist bands that go up to about her elbow. She has long pink hair that reaches up to her butt and emerald colored eyes. She is the energetic one. In fact they are all known to be quite mal tempered.

In a big ball of light they were already transformed.

"Are you ready" said sakura giddy with excitement.

"Oh yea" said Stella with her scepter out in place.

"We can easily avoid all of this if you just hand over the ring" said icy as she was getting ready to attack.

"Over our dead bodies" screamed Stella getting into position

"That can be arranged. That way we won't have to keep asking you for the ring, it's practically a win-win situation right" said stormy the younger one out of the three, she as well was ready to fight.

"Oh no you don't, we'll end this right here and right now" said sakura with anger in her eyes

"You go girl tell 'em" said flora with excitement.

"ATTACK" all of them yelled at once and with one blow they had the trix.

"Well leave but we will come back and when we do were getting that ring, you can count on that" said icy with so much venom in her voice that it even sent shiver's down everyone's spine.

"Well that was fun we should really do that again sometime" said musa. At this time they were all back to they're original clothing.

"Aghhhhhh so tired who knew fighting the trix would be such a work out? You know"

"I know and we have school tomorrow isn't that exiting" said tecna with a lot of enthusiasm in her voice that she could muster.

"Oooohhhhhh no" screamed every one. Now they were in bed and ready to face whatever challenges were coming they're way.

--

**Well that was it tell me what you think. Should I continue or not please tell me in a review. Flames are always accepted.**

**If there is a next chapter that y'all want it will be the introduction of all the other characters and their first day of school. Specialists involved. Hotness gone wild! XD.LOL**


	3. Back to Schoo pt1

Summary: well Sakura Haruno, is just your average 17-year-old girl, a nerd infact (well in my story the girls Stella, bloom, tecna, musa, flora and layla also go there and they're all best friends

**Summary: well Sakura Haruno, is just your average 17-year-old girl, a nerd infact (well in my story the girls Stella, bloom, tecna, musa, flora and layla also go there and they're all best friends!). What secrets is she hiding…she's actually a fairy along with the rest of the winx gang. When the trix attack and they must expose their secret? Will they finally be accepted? Find out**

Chapter 1: Back to School

(Flora is up by now)

Flora: "oh my better go wake the others. Ill be fine waking up the others, the only problem will be waking up Stella and Sakura they basically spaz out"

"Hey Tecna wake up, its time for school" flora said.

"Fine" said Tecna while going to her bathroom.

"Hey musa, bloom wake up." Said flora.

"Ok now that y'all are done it's time to wake up sakura and Stella. Any suggestions?"

They all look up to her like she's crazy.

"I have an idea" said musa

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

They were at sakura's room.

"You have the water bucket." Asked Tecna

"Oh yea" said flora.

They had already pored it on top of sakura's head.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH what was that for?" said a very enraged sakura.

"I wonder how musa's doing?" asked Tecna.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"MMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAA" echoed through the whole house that it practically shake it.

(By the way Layla is taking care of her grandmother in Andreos)

"Nnn-oow- guys no need to be mad?" asked flora with a lot of fear in her voice **(A/N I don't know how to make peoples stutter so yea. That probably explains this crappy line)**

"Stella there's no need to be mad. Besides I don't want to be late for school so I don't make a bad impression now do you, oh and by the way you have 15 minutes to get ready" said Musa while holding in a fit of laughter due to Stella's expression.

"What 15 mins why didn't you wake me up earlier" said Stella while running back and forth trying to find an outfit.

"Because I thought it was going to be funny to watch you panic" said musa. It seems that she couldn't control the fit of laughter.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Now they were all ready and climbing into sakura's escalade convertible **(A/N I know they don't make these at least I think, but 4 the sake of this story it's true)**

Heres what they are wearing.

Stella- an orange skirt that goes halfway to her knees, and a green top that shows her stomach, and some orange flats.

Sakura- jean shorts that go up to her knee, and a white shirt with a back sports jacket with some pumas.

Flora- a light green top and a pink skirt that is the same length as Stella's and pink flats.

Tecna- a purple top with some purple caprice and some purple and green tennis shoes.

Musa- a red top and some jeans with some red pumas.

Bloom- light blue jeans and a light blues top that covers her stomach and some yellow flats.

(I know this is not what they usually wear but for the sake of the story it is. Don't worry they will go into the outfits they wear on the show but later in the fic.)

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

They wee already arriving at school.

"Whoa this school is huge it's like an ancient castle. It's beautiful!" exclaimed Bloom with her eyes wide as plates.

"I know who would of though" said Tecna.

They were looking for help from some of the local people.

"Hello were new here and we were wondering if you could show us the principles office that would be a big help" asked Flora

"Why would I show you freaks, you all have weird hair colors and y'all ugly yea yea y'all ugly" said Ino, one of the local popular girls. By that time sakura was popping an vain and thinking of 101 ways to kill her.

"That's it wait till I go winx on her. MAGIC WIN-"Ow said Musa as she was getting ready to give her a piece of her mind.

"No Stella we can't risk getting exposed were new and it'll make us freakier than people think we are now" said Bloom in a whisper.

"That and people are already looking at us like were an bunch a of lunatics. Damn so much for a fresh new start. Oh well" said Sakura, everyone was looking at her like she grew another head.

"What are y'all looking at/ Freaks" said sakura muttering a mouthful of profanities under her breath, the other girls sweat dropping behind her.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

BOOM the girls heard a huge boom like a fight was going on.

"Hey looks like trouble better go check it out" said bloom.

"That sounds logical" said Tecna right after blooms response.

"MAGIC WINX" they all screamed in unison.

"Hey Stella, looks like you get a stress reliever" said sakura while smirking.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH YEEAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Stella.

"Hey sakura" said musa.

"Hmmm?" said sakura as a response

"We seriously have to get the woman some therapy" said musa

"Yup" they all said agreeing on musa's comment.

When they got there, they couldn't believe what there eyes were seeing, right in front of them was…

**I'm finally done. Sry if this chapter wasn't the greatest but it's my 1****st**** fic. And im starting to get the hang of things.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers y'all rock.**

**R&R!! lol.**


	4. Encouters with A Fairy

Summary: well Sakura Haruno, is just your average 17-year-old girl, a nerd in fact (well in my story the girls Stella, bloom, Tecna, musa, flora and Layla also go there and they're all best friends

**Summary: well Sakura Haruno, is just your average 17-year-old girl, a nerd in fact (well in my story the girls Stella, bloom, Tecna, musa, flora and Layla also go there and they're all best friends!). What secrets are they hiding…she's actually a fairy along with the rest of the winx gang. When the trix attack and they must expose their secret? Will they finally be accepted? Find out**

Previously

_When they got there, they couldn't believe what they're eyes were seeing, right in front of them was…_

A fairy was fighting 3 trolls a yellow one (not nut!!), a blue one, and a red one. And it didn't seem like it was going to well for her.

Her outfit consisted of a white spaghetti strap top that exposed her stomach and some shorts that ended mid thigh like Stella's except hers was white and some ankle high boots. She also had long blue hair which was kept in a ponytail and a white tiara thing.

"AHGGG!" the strange new woman screamed

"Hey leave her alone" screamed Musa as she fired "sonic blast" and with that shot the blue one was out.

"Hey Stella you want the next one or do I take it down?" asked Musa

"No way this one's mine, Sun bolt" screamed Stella

"Flora, Tecna, and Bloom get the girl make sure she's alright and move her somewhere safe" said Sakura "we'll handle it from here" she said

Bloom only nodded once then they were out of sight.

"Hey wakey, wake" said Tecna in a hushed tone.

"W-w-hat h-ha pp-e-end?" Asked the now conscious girl.

"Well, you were fighting 3 trolls one blasted you, you fainted then we brought you over here" said Bloom like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well ok" the blue haired girl said.

"And by the looks of it, it seems like we got there just in time to" said Tecna

"Don't mind them, hey sweetie what's your name" said Flora sweetly.

"My name is Hinata y'all" asked Hinata

"Well my name is Flora the girl in purple is Tecna, and the one in blue is Bloom" said flora

"Cool" said Hinata.

"Man, they won't give up" said Stella she was getting pretty tired by now.

"They won't give up huh?, well so are we" shouted Sakura in determination.

"Right well we'll show them what true power means." said Musa.

"All right guys I suggest we converge the powers and give them one final blast" said Sakura

"k" they both shouted at one.

"MAGIC WINX COVERGENCE" all three of them shouted. And out of their hands came a big colorful blast of energy the trolls were defeated and with that all 3 of the girls fell to the floor back in their original clothes.

"This isn't over puny fairies we'll get you you can count on that" yelled the trolls while despairing in a puff of smoke.

"Can't say i'm looking forward to that"said Stella. "Woah even after facing them she can still tell a joke,we'll it just wouldn't be Stella if she didn't crack a joke in the face of danger" said Musa

"Can't agree with you more Musa" said Sakura.

"O MY GOSH are you guys ok" yelled Flora while running up to them.

"Yes" said the three.

"Well that's good, anyways this is Hinata" said Bloom.

"Hi like she said my name is Hinata and I am the fairy of the weather" said Hinata

"wow that's awesome well i'm Sakura i'm the fairy of the light and dark and energy"said Sakura

"hi, i'm Stella and i'm the fairy of the sun and the moon" said Stella

"Yo, I'm Musa and i'm the fairy of music" said obviously Musa.

"And you already know Flora, Tecna and Bloom" said Sakura

"Hey Hina-chan excuse us for a moment" said Musa. They had gone a bit further into the alley and out of hearing distance.

"Why don't we add Hinata to our group she seems like a sweet girls and she's just like us" added Flora.

"YEA"they all agreed right away.

"Hey Bloom would you do the honors of telling Hina what we were discussing.

"Why I would be honored Sakura" Said Bloom.

"Hey Hinata how would you like to be part of the Winx" asked Bloom

Hinata was practically crying "I would love to thank you so much" cried Hinata.

"No problem sweetie" said Flora while calming her down.

* * *

Sakura had a good look about what she was wearing, she was wearing jean caprice with white flats and a blue blouse

now they were on their way to school

"Hey Hina what school do you go to" asked Stella out of the blue trying to start up a conversation.

"i am going to Eastwood high school"replied Hinata.

"OMG we are going there to weer juniors" said Stella

"so am I, kinda freaky isn't It" said Hinata

after about 15 minutes of walking.

"FINALLY were here, I thought we were going to get lost" practically screamed Sakura "hey guy-" "huh were they'd go?" asked sakura to no one.

"Hey guys wait for meeeeeeeeeeeee" screamed Sakura while trying to catch up. "Why didn't you guys wait for me?"asked sakura

"because you were going crazy on us" replied Stella."besides people were starting to turn" said Stella once again.

"but Stella they are no people here" said bloom

"ssssuuuuuuuuurrrrrrreeeeeeeee that's exactly what they want you to think" said Stella while eying different directions.

"That's quite illogical for any one to be watching us" said Tecna...little did they know that they were dead wrong.

"Anyways were here" said Musa

"And what do you know were right in front of the principles office." said Flora

"well that was fast" said Stella

"You can just stand there and look look like an idiot but i'm just gonna get my timetable." said Musa the others secretly agreeing.

"Hello were new and we were wondering if we could get our timetables" asked sakura

"why yes but i'm afraid I don't have them but the principle does why don't you just go in there and ask for them, by the way the name is Shizune" said the secretary she has a blue business suit and short hair.

They entered

"Hello um, were here to pick up out schedules" said Flora

"Of coarse you must be the new students Stella, Sakura, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Bloom, and Hinata? Am I right?" they only nodded in approval

"By the way there's 2 thing that you should know 1. My name is Tsunade and I am the principle and 2. there is a room behind me thats absolutely prohibited and you can use them to train your fairy powers" stated Tsunade

"w-w-hat fairy powers they are just fairy tales" they all said scared and worried that the secret they have been hiding for many years was being exposed in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Unknown to them was the fact that...

well how was that. I know a little shaky its just that I haven't updated in forever and I have test coming up but now they are over so I can update more often!

Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think!

Sasuke: well I hate it

koolbrunette06: Well who the heck asked you mr negative. That;s right no one, hey do the disclaimer or I will make you do something embarrassing in front of everybody in the next chapter.

Sasuke: please review or I will eat you

koolbrunette06" o.O WTF?! um right what he said:)

Sasuke: read and review!

Koolbrunette06: come one you know you want to. Well if you do please tell me how it was and what I could do to possibly make it a better fic...then I'll give you a cookie and a kiss from Itachi

Itachi: when did I get into this?

Koolbrunette06" now ...sissy.;-insert random yelling- no I don't care that your nails have to dry...XD

R&R!


	5. 1st actual day

Summary: well Sakura Haruno, is just your average 17-year-old girl, a nerd in fact (well in my story the girls Stella, bloom, Tecna, musa, flora and Layla also go there and they're all best friends

**Summary: well Sakura Haruno, is just your average 17-year-old girl, a nerd in fact (well in my story the girls Stella, bloom, Tecna, musa, flora and Layla also go there and they're all best friends!). What secrets are they hiding…she's actually a fairy along with the rest of the winx gang. When the trix attack and they must expose their secret? Will they finally be accepted? Find out**

_Previously_

"_By the way there are 2 things that you should know 1. My name is Tsunade and I am the principle and 2. There is a room behind me that's absolutely prohibited and you can use them to train your fairy powers" stated Tsunade_

"_w-w-hat fairy powers they are just fairy tales" they all said scared and worried that the secret they have been hiding for many years was being exposed in a matter of seconds._

_Unknown to them was the fact that…_

"I bet you're wondering how I know this right?" asked Tsunade. The girls only nodded in approval with their eyes wide as saucers since they were too shocked to speak.

"Well actually I used to be a fairy myself so I can basically since if there is another fairy" said Tsunade **(a/n: just think faragonda kind of like her)**

"WOW" was they only thing the girls could muster.

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourselves" asked Tsunade

"Of course, I'm the fairy of the light and the dark and energy" said sakura

"I'm Hinata, Hina for short and I'm the fairy of weather" aid Hina

"I'm the fairy of the sun and the moon" said Stella

"I'm the fairy of music" said Musa

"I'm the fairy of technology" said Tecna afterwards.

"And I'm the fairy of nature" said Flora.

"That's nice, well better be getting to class you girls are 20 minutes late, excuse me for a sec SHIZUNE WHERE'S MY SAKE?" screamed Tsunade. 'its official this woman is totally insane' was the only thing that crossed their minds.

"hey let's compare schedules!" exclaimed Stella

"Yea" exclaimed the rest. They all compared their schedules and this is what they looked like.

**sakura**

**1:**Homeroom

**2:**Science

**3:**English

**4:**Lunch

**5:**Free Period

**6:**Math

**7:**Club  
**8:**World History

**9:**P.E

**locker #101**

**Stella**

**1:**Homeroom

**2**Science

**3:**English

**4:**Lunch

**5:**Free Period

**6:**World History

**7:**Club

**8:**Science

**9:**P.E

**locker #102**

**Musa**

**1: **Homeroom

**2:**Science

**3:**World History

**4:**Lunch

**5:**Free Period

**6:**Math

**7:**Club

**8:**English

**9:**P.E

**locker #105**

**Flora**

**1:**Homeroom

**2:**Science

**3:**World History

**4:**Lunch

**5:**Free Period

**6:**English

**7:**Club

**8:**Math

**9:**P.E

**locker #103**

**Hinata**

**1:**Homeroom

**2:**Science

**3:**World History

**4:**Lunch

**5:**Free Period

**6:**English

**7:**Club

**8:**Math

**9:**P.E

**locker #104**

**Tecna**

**1:**Homeroom

**2:**Science

**3:**English

**4:**Lunch

**5:**Free Period

**6:**Math

**7:**Club

**8:**World History

**9:**P.E

**locker #106**

"OMG we have 1st, 2nd, 4th, 5th, 7th, and 9th together, this is going to be so much fun" said Stella with excitement in her voice.

"Right well we better be going to homeroom we still have 30 minutes left to it" said sakura

"Fine when are going to get there" asked Stella

"In a minute just wait and be patient Stella" said Bloom "103,104, ah here we go 105" said bloom

"FINALLY!" yelled Musa and Stella (a/n bug shocker there huh?)

what they saw was strange it was...

**hey guys whats up this is all I gots for the moment I will begin on the next chapter ASAP but please if you have a prank that someone could pull to the peoples which will remain anonymous at the moment but are no OC'S please tell me I got nothing.**

**Koolbrunette06: so guys what cha think?**

**Naruto: well it would've been better if I don't know IF I WAS THERE!**

**Koolbrunette06: shut up and be patient baka, your time in the sun will come**

**Naruto: it better because I don't know, anyways what she has planned is -covers mouth- fngjkyhgffdghjhk**

**koolbrunette06" how the heck do you know what have planned 'cause I don't know what I have planned...ow well.**

**Koolbrunette06: Please review and if you can give me suggestion to any pranks you know cause i'm blank.**

**Love Y'all. Y'all Rock! Review you know you want to **


	6. Strange Occurences

Summary: well Sakura Haruno, is just your average 17-year-old girl, a nerd in fact (well in my story the girls Stella, bloom, Tecna, musa, flora and Layla also go there and they're all best friends

**Summary: well Sakura Haruno, is just your average 17-year-old girl, a nerd in fact (well in my story the girls Stella, bloom, Tecna, musa, flora and Layla also go there and they're all best friends!). What secrets are they hiding…she's actually a fairy along with the rest of the winx gang. When the trix attack and they must expose their secret? Will they finally be accepted? Find out**

_Previously _

"_Right well we better be going to homeroom we still have 30 minutes left to it" said sakura_

"_Fine when are going to get there" asked Stella_

"_In a minute just wait and be patient Stella" said Bloom "103,104, ah here we go 105" said bloom_

"_FINALLY!" yelled Musa and Stella (a/n bug shocker there huh?)_

* * *

_What they saw was strange it was..._

An empty classroom. –Sweat drop-

"BLOOM" they all screamed "Oops my bad" said bloom

"You're forgiven sweetie, now what room are we supposed to be in?" asked Flora

"Oh it was room 125, don't know how I could've messed that up!" said bloom

They were all looking around the hallways.

"Hey wait a minute...we're right across from 125" said sakura

"YES" they all screamed

But when they FINALLY entered they saw people talking to each other and a teacher reading a…book

"**Who knew we would have a pervert for a teacher" said inner sakura**

_I know it's so sick… better stay away from him said sakura_

**Hey genius flora is waving a hand in front of you're head…shesh and you call yourself the smart one. Said inner sakura**

_Yea well._

She was cut of short by flora felling her head

"Ummmm what are you doing flora?" asked a confused sakura

"Well you were like spacing out on us so I checked if you were alright" replied flora

"Well thanks" said sakura

"Ok girls let's cut the chit chat we have to go in" said musa

"K" was their only reply.

This was the order of their entrance Sakura, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Stella, Bloom, and Hinata.

"Hi we're the new girls and according to our schedules this is where we're supposed to be" said Hinata

"Oh well you must be the new girls" said kakashi. The girls only nodded.

"Attention class settle down for a second" asked kakashi, nobody did anything

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND TURN TO THE FRONT YOU IMBECILES!!" yelled the man the girls could only sweat drop at the quietness and the scared look on some students' faces.

He cleared his throat. "Finally, well these are the new girls that will be joining us, will you girls introduce yourselves?" asked kakashi

"Well, im Hinata I like to shop, read, and hang out with my friends. I hate fangirls, fanboys, snotty people who think they own everybody" said Hinata

"Im Stella I love to shop sing, dance, and hang out with my friends, I hate the same thing that Hinata does" said Stella

"Im Flora, I love nature, to sing, to garden and learn new facts about plants, I like to shop and I hate the same thing they do" said Flora

"Im Musa, I love music to sing dance and to play instruments I love to play the guitar but mostly the sax, I like to shop, and I hate the same things they do" said Musa

"Im Tecna, I love all sorts of technology, I can fix technological stuff I love my computer and be able to fix things I also like to shop, and I hate what they do" said Tecna

"Im Bloom, um I love to dance, sing, shop, to travel, learn new things, wow I could give you a whole list of what I like but it will take forever, also I hate what they hate" said Bloom

"Im Sakura, I love to shop, sing dance, play sports, race, and a lot of other things I just don't fell like telling y'all" said sakura

"You could say were magical girls" they all said in unison while stiffing a laugh from coming out.

"Well that was interesting so any questions for these young ladies" asked kakashi to the class.

"Before you ask anything yes me and tecna's hair color is natural" said Sakura. A couple of hands shot down.

"None ok than im going to assign you seats" said kakashi

"Well you may sit in the whole back row that's empty" said kakashi

Sakura was last to reach her seat when suddenly some one tripped her she noticed that she was wearing a super short skirt and a short blouse, she could easily tell that she was one of the school's whores, she had red hair. Her lackeys were wearing a similar outfit from the incident this morning she remembered her name was Ino.

"Stay away from Sasuke bitch…he's mine" the girl had whispered in her ear. Sakura had already reached her seat.

"Oh my gosh sakura are you ok?" asked a worried Hinata

"But of course im just gonna get my payback. Don't worry I won't expose us" said sakura.

Kakashi was at his desk reading his perverted book when all of a sudden a piece of chalk magically started writing on the board. This is what it wrote.

'KARIN IS A BIACH, WHORE, SLUT, SKANK, BITCH GATTA LOOSE SOME WEIGHT, ANDHER LAST NAME MEANS BITCH HAHAHAHAHAH!!' in big bold letters. Everyone was laughing including the winx and sasuke's group.

"Wow that was hilarious I wonder how that wrote itself" asked Musa, they all turned to sakura

"What, paybacks a bitch, that's the only thing I got to say" said sakura with a smirk the bell had rung

"Pack it up" was what said kakashi without taking his eyes off his precious book.

Science…

"Ok classsssss we have new ssssstudentsssssss so please introduce yourselves" said orochimaru.

"Well actually we all introduced ourselves during home so I don't really want to say it all over again" replied sakura

"Ok then sakura why don't you take a seat by sssssassssssuke and Naruto, you to Hinata" he said

"Mussssa. And Sssssssstella by Karin and Ino" he said

"Tecna and Flora in hat empty table over there" he said they both sighted with relief.

The lesson was about snakes and after that they had all zoned out not bothering to listen t him

Then the bell rang.

"DAMN it just when I was getting into the lessssssssssson" screamed orochimaru to… no one since every body since they all ran out. "WHY doessssssss thissssssssss alwaysssss happen to me" he screamed into tin air again

--

In the halls to lunch

"Finally that class is over that dude hobochimaru was seriously starting to freak me out" said Sakura

"Wow that was a totally awesome nickname sakura we should totally use it" said Stella

When they got there the line was totally crowded

"Ok I think we should go find a table way from the others then get a tray and zap ourselves something good to eat" said Musa

They turned to a girl "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh the meatloaf moved" she screamed

"That's meatloaf" said another girl

The girls exchanged glance to each other

"Zapping it is" they all said at once

"Ok musa you and sakura go get 6 trays while we find a decent table" said Stella. They only nodded in response **(a/n: they do that a lot don't they)**

They went their separate ways

"Move aside just need some trays" said sakura. Musa just rolled her eyes

"Excuse us can you please hand me 6 trays?" asked Musa and Sakura after a couple of failed attempts they were getting desperate and hungry.

"Sure, here ya go" said a girl

"THANKS" they both yelled running "now where are they" asked Musa while looking around for them. "There they are" said Sakura

"Hey guys were back" said Musa

"Finally we were getting hungry" said Tecna

They zapped they're tray and this is what each of them had

Sakura- a cheese burger, Dr. Pepper, some curly fries and a strawberry and banana smoothie.

Stella- some spaghetti, a salad, and a strawberry smoothie

Tecna- some pizza, a soda, and a mango smoothie

Musa- a regular burger, some fries a soda, and a fruit smoothie

Hinata- a hot dog with everything, some fries a soda, and a blueberry and banana smoothie

Flora- a chicken salad, some nachos, and a soda with a blueberry smoothie.

In other words they had a good lunch.

"Hey where did you get that" asked a blonde haired boy named Naruto

"You will never know" said Hinata

"He returned to his table which consisted of Karin, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chougi**(if I even spelled that right) **Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Lee.

"He guys look at those girls over there" he said pointing at the table where the girls ate enjoyably "look at their food I know they didn't come from here and they were here the whole time it's if it came out of the blue, dude that's creepy" said Naruto.

They all turned there and they were shocked but just shrugged it off as just a plain coincidence.

The bell rang signaling that lunch is over and it's time to get to 5th period.

"hey guys I think I'm going to go over to that room that Tsunade was talking about you coming or am I going to go all alone?" asked sakura

A bunch of ok and alright, and were going too bounce through out the table.

They were all ready knocking at the principles door.

"JUST COME I ALREADY DAMNIT" screamed Tsunade.

"oh its you girls and by the looks of it you want to go train, right?" asked Tsunade

"yup, if its ok with you" said Hinata

"Well of course it is just go right ahead" said Tsunade

When they got there, they were mesmerized it was…

**So what 'cha guys think sorry if it was a little short but im planning the next chapter how the arena is going to look like **

**So please R&R just press that little purple button at the bottom and tell me what you think**

**Y'all rock!**

**Thanks a bunch!!**


	7. The Secret Room

Summary: well Sakura Haruno, is just your average 17-year-old girl, a nerd in fact (well in my story the girls Stella, bloom, Tecna, musa, flora and Layla also go there and they're all best friends

**Summary: well Sakura Haruno, is just your average 17-year-old girl, a nerd in fact (well in my story the girls Stella, bloom, Tecna, musa, flora and Layla also go there and they're all best friends!). What secrets are they hiding…she's actually a fairy along with the rest of the winx gang. When the trix attack and they must expose their secret? Will they finally be accepted? Find out**

**A huge thanx to **

**ShinjuUchiha, demon Magix, blossomheartxoxo, xXxyellow-rose-violinistxXx, tricia010, LoveIsMyHate, nicaraquacubana, tiddarifka and alll those others who reviewed...**

**im sorry I haven't have had time 2 update but my teacher gave me summer homework...i know talk about mid-evil!! but here it is enjoy...**

_They were all ready knocking at the principles door._

"_JUST COME I ALREADY DAMNIT" screamed Tsunade._

"_oh its you girls and by the looks of it you want to go train, right?" asked Tsunade_

"_yup, if its ok with you" said Hinata_

"_Well of course it is just go right ahead" said Tsunade_

_When they got there, they were mesmerized it was…_

A huge training field, it was about 2x the size of the entire school, it also had about 10 different rooms inside of it, and each room was equipped with the exact things they needed to train. It even had their names engraved.

"wow they even have our names on it" said Hinata in a daze.

"yes it does, the names on the doors is one for each one of you, as in for example Bloom your room has your name on it is for you only, it is specially designed for your specific needs so for you you can train your dragon fire as much as you want to with out the room being damaged." said Tsunade, the girls were wowed.

"it can't only do that but it is also programed with environments and different setting for you to test your powers" said Tsunade

"can we try it out please master Tsunade?" asked sakura

"master?" asked Tsunade.

"yes, we like your attitude so were officially making you our master" said sakura. Tsunade only smiled in response.

"ya ready?" asked bloom. "YEA" they screamed.

"MAGIC WINX!" they all said at once. Now they were ready to face anything.

"ok girls I will test you all at the same time like a team effort, I will put you in an environment to test your powers so I can find your weaknesses and train them" said Tsunade.

"remember once you are inside you can't come out until you have defeated all the obstacles" said Tsunade

"Yea, yea, yea we've heard it now can we get on with the program?" asked sakura

"of coarse." said Tsunade. And after a huge ball of light out came a forest type thing but instead of animals a whole mess of trolls and stuff. "eeewww look at all these things they are so gross" said Stella

"well thats the least of our problems don't look now bu tit seems we have some company!" said Musa as she was pointing in the direction in front of them. it was the Trix

"what do you want witches" said sakura with venom in her voice.

"thanks for the compliment sweetie, but we're not here to talk give us what we want and no one will get hurt" said icy

"well what is ti that you actually want?" asked Musa

"well what we want is...

* * *

**hey guys I know this is such a lame chapter but I will update ASAP and fast thats all I got for know **

**if you have any suggestions for the next chapter please feel free to tell me...i really need them and they will be much appreciated**

**I want to add the others into the chapter but I don't know where any suggestions at all will be appreciated, **

**I will make sure that the people that give me ideas will be specially mentioned in the next chappie a dedication thing!! please help me!! I'm running out of ideas on how to add sasu-kunh and the others!! and when **


	8. No More Winx?

Summary: well Sakura Haruno, is just your average 17-year-old girl, a nerd in fact (well in my story the girls Stella, bloom, Tecna, musa, flora and Layla also go there and they're all best friends

"_thanks for the compliment sweetie, but we're not here to talk give us what we want and no one will get hurt" said icy_

"_well what is ti that you actually want?" asked Musa_

"_well what we want is..._

But before they had a chance to hear what they wanted to say they were back at the control room.

"wow that was so weird" said hinata

"it sure was" agreed flora. Tsunade burst trough the door

* * *

"sorry there is still some glitches needed to be worked out but before anything I need to speak to flora, Stella, Musa, bloom, and Tecna

after a long time they had finally come through the door.

"hey what did they want to talk to you about" asked sakura

"well..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_there have been some strange repostings in another school back in the magix realm and I want you girls to check it out" said Tsunade_

"_fine but a question why do you want us to investigate us and not the other girls as well" asked Stella_

"_well as you see were not completely safe here either and i'm leaving sakura and hinata in charge of that" stated Tsunade_

"_oh thats reasonable" said Tecna_

_**END OF FLASHBAK**_

"oh no they can't do that" wined sakura

"hey girls I guess we better pack up" said bloom very sadly

* * *

"yea" agreed the rest

SAD DAY...

"bye i'm gonna miss you" cried Stella

"its ok don't worry we'll still keep in contact" said hinata

"GIRLS ITS TIME TO GO" yelled Tsunade

"well I guess this is it" said Musa very sadly

"yea well I guess it is" said sakura

"BYE" yelled sakura and hinata

"bye bye" yelled the rest of the girls. Tsunade had given them a portal to magix and they left.

"Its ok girls" said Tsunade

"yea but ill still miss them" stated Sakura

but what they didn't know what was ahead of them...

**  
I'm very sorry for not updating in so long its just that my brother crashed my comp while playing his STUPID on line games and I had top wait an ubber long time for them to buy me a new1**

**Donut worry I will keep updating **

For those who didn't understand this chapter what had happened was that the girls left to go train and help out magix while sakura and hinata stayed in Konoha to help out. Pretend that what they are doing was what had happened during the series

Hope you aren't mad I did that because it was very hard for me to give them equal speaking parts but they are still in the story

Review if you want me to continue or not!! your feedback is very important to me

koolbrunette06


	9. 9: AN

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating its just that so much has been going on. I want to ask should I continue the story???its just that im not feeling the story as much as I had.**

**If you could please reply and tell me. That would be a great help.**


	10. oh shit

Chapter 10

**Now for the much anticipated chapter here's chapter 10!!!**

"_Its ok girls" said Tsunade_

"_yea but ill still miss them" stated Sakura_

_but what they didn't know what was ahead of them..._

**First day at school…**

Hinata and Sakura were currently home asleep…

"_I love you, more than you'll ever know". Said a mysterious man_

'_I love you too" said Sakura_

"_Kiss me" they were closing the gap when…_

'BEEP BEEP BEEP' screeched the alarm clock

"Damn it! Every single fucking time!" yelled an incredibly pissed Sakura.

"Well…might as well get ready" after 20 mins she went down stairs with Hinata.

"Ready to go to school?" asked Hinata.

"Yea let's go" said Sakura

(Sakura was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a long green spaghetti strap shirt, with black flats, her hair was let down with her bangs covering her left eye.

Hinata was wearing white caprice, a mustard colored tank top, an opened jean vest over it, yellow flats, and her hair was in a high ponytail.) (that's for those who care)

They left in a sleek, black convertible and with Sakura driving they were there within 5 minutes. When they got there, there were whispers and murmurs along the lines of

'She's hot' or 'damn I got to get me some of that' by the boys

And 'what whores, they better not touch my sasu-kun or naru-kun or they are gonna get it' from the girls.

Hinata was holding back an incredibly pissed sakura by the waist and whispered

"Forget them, we need to go see Tsunade-sama" said Hinata

"They are lucky you weren't here, but when you aren't they are pudding to me" said Sakura

They both went straight ahead not bothering to knock

"Tsunade you asked to see us?" said Hinata

"Yes, I'm afraid you'll have to be on the look out for I am afraid there are others looking for you" said a very serious Tsunade.

"Our eyes are pealed. Is there anything more?" asked Sakura

"Yes…can you get me some sake?" asked Tsunade. Hinata and sakura just stood up and left.

"I can never get anything! Damn it! Shizune" yelled Tsunade.

'CRASH' 'BANG' 'BOOM' they heard outside

"Holy crap what was that?" asked Hinata

"I don't know, we better go check it out" said sakura. They both went outside and ran to the alley way they heard the ruckus coming from.

"Trolls, I should've known" said Sakura with disgust.

"Yea, ready?" asked Hinata

"Always am" said a smirking sakura.

'MAGIC WINX' they both yelled and in a matter of seconds were transformed.

"Let's go" yelled sakura

They both flew up and sakura yelled 'Illusion of Darkness' which was when the area was covered in black leaving the opponent in the dark **(sry I had to put that couldn't resist********).** And that was when Hinata summoned? A lightning orb in her hand and blasted them.

"Great job hina-chan" said sakura

"Thanks, you too, by the way what time is it?" asked Hinata

"Oh, it's 9:10, HOLY SHIT WE'RE LATE TO CLASS!" yelled sakua

"Let's go" said Hinata. They both flew towards the building nd before thay got to the door transformed back.

"Run" yelled Hinata

They both burst in the middle of class.

"Hinata, sakura why are you late to class?" asked kakashi

"Well, ummmm…sakura why we're we late" asked Hinata

"Umm, because we uh we got lost on the road of life?" said sakura

"Oh ok then I totally believe that, go sit down and do something that doesn't bother me" said kakashi.

"My god I can't believe he bought that, he must really be a-" she got cut by a pair of giggles coming from the teacher's desk

"No comment" said sakura with a huge sweat drop forming.

She turned around to see a god like emotionless face with a chicken's butt for hair-doo. **(Bet you don't know who it is)**

"Ok sakura cut the crap; I'm not as dumb as kakashi, im not buying that excuse. Now tell me where were you" Said sasuke.

"Well uchiha. First, some space" she said acidly, as sasuke glared "second, well the excuse worked, and third, I don't answer to you" said sakura with a glare to match the uchiha's.

'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING' and class was out. Sakura was still getting her stuff. And Hinata was waiting for her.

"Hinata you go ahead your class is on the other floor while mine is across the hall, go, you'll be late" said sakura

"Sure, thanks, said Hinata and left. Sakura was the last one to leave class. She was leaving when suddenly someone had gripped her wrist. When she looked who it was it was sasuke. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear

"I know your secret Haruno" said sasuke, and left the room smirking while on the other hand sakura's mouth was wide open and eyes wide, all going through her mind was

'_Oh shit'…_

**Holy smokes what gonna happen?!?!?!?! I don't know. You'll just have to wait for …-insert dramatic music- chapter 11!**

_**Preview**_

"_Sakura, he knows what we are?!?!?" said Hinata wide-eyed_

"_Yes, Hinata, he knows that we're…_

**Know I know that wasn't a big spoiler, but I hope that brought forth curiosity…**

**Review!!!**


	11. AN story info

**Story Info…those who are confused**

**For those who are confused they went back to their own show worlds.**

**Sakura and Hinata are in regular school, but later then main people will….oops I said too much!!**

**Keep reading to find out what will become of them!!!**


	12. Misenterpretations

**A/N: Very sorry fro not updating I've been trying to write various chapters at once that way it would be easier and I wouldn't get writer's block. Very sorry again! **

**Enjoy! **

_Last Chapter:_

_When she looked who it was it was sasuke. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear_

"_I know your secret Haruno" said sasuke, and left the room smirking while on the other hand sakura's mouth was wide open and eyes wide, all going through her mind was _

'_Oh shit'…_

"What secret? I don't know what you're talking about" said a very nervous sakura who was nervously looking around for Hinata.

"Do one wrong move and I'll tell the whole school" said a smirking sasuke

"Fine…just don't tell anyone…please?" begged sakura

"I'm not making any promises" said sasuke as he walked towards the exit

Sakura dashed out of the room and into the halls, viciously looking for Hinata somewhere. after about 5 minutes of running she finally spotted Hinata talking to a brown haired boy with a dog in his jacket.

"Psss. Hina-chan…over here" sakura whispered

"Sorry I have to go now, but I really would like to go out with you" screamed Hinata as she was being whisked away by sakura. She shoved Hinata inside a janitor's closet.

"He knows what we are, he knows that were…" said a nervous sakura

"Wait who?" asked Hinata

"Sasuke, he says he's on to our little secret and one wrong move and he'll tell the whole school" said sakura

"This is not good" said Hinata

"Really, I thought it sounded like a great idea, OF COURSE ITS NOT GOOD!" yelled sakura

"put the claws away sakura and let's think back to the fight" said Hinata

_**Flashback:**_

_They both flew up and sakura yelled 'Illusion of Darkness' which was when the area was _

_Covered in black, leaving the opponent in the dark. And that was when Hinata summoned?_

_A lightning orb in her hand and blasted them._

_**End flashback**_

"Nope I got nothing" said Hinata

"No wait! This flashback isn't over just yet" said sakura

_**Flashback…again:**_

_As they flew into the sky a pair of yellow, greenish eyes was indeed watching them_

"_Ill be back" it whispered and it disappeared. And that was when sakura and Hinata had already left._

_**End flashback…again**_

"Oh crap…we may be over exaggerating, let's think rationally" said sakura **(is he bipolar?) **

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH I can't believe this is happening to us! Why me I've always been a good girls" wailed Hinata. Sakura had no choice but to slap her

And while gripping her shoulders she said

"get a hold of yourself woman, we'll pretend that he is crazy cause he didn't take his pills in the morning…yea yea that's good, yea ok lets go with that" said sakura when in truth she was a nervous wreck. Hinata just sweat dropped

"Why not" she said. And they both left the closet.

"Oh, shit-talking mushrooms, we're late!" yelled sakura

"What class is next" asked Hinata

"I think its P.E" said sakura

"Oh that's good" said Hinata

"I bet they won't notice were not there" said sakura

Unbeknownst to them there were eyes watching

"Oh sakura, you just wait, by lunch today everyone will know that you're…"started the voice

"HEY TEME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING" yelled a blond haired kid

"Shut-up dobe," hissed sasuke

Lunch time:

Sakura and Hinata were seated at they're table with their lunch trays before them.

"Sakura, Hinata over here" yelled sasuke and naruto across the cafeteria, peoples eyes on them. There were many fan girls glaring, and many fan boys staring (that rhymed!)

"Ah crap. Were dead" said Hinata with anime tears running down her face

"Ah well, it was fun while it lasted, come on boys let's not beat around the bush come on, out with it" said sakura once they were in the hallway

"We know you're secret" said a smirking sasuke

"We do…I mean we do" naruto turned towards sasuke

"Psss sasuke what's their secret I wanna know to!" whined naruto

"Shut up dobe" said sasuke

"Jackass…" said a pouting naruto

'_He looks soo KAWAII like that' thought blushing Hinata_

'_I think she likes him judging on the blush she has' thought sakura_

"Ne, Hinata I think you should go to the nurse's you're catching a cold" said naruto

"Oh n-na-a-ruto i-t-ts nothing honest" stuttered Hinata

Naruto not listening he said

"Come to think of it their has been a cold spreading" said naruto

'_CHAAA hook line and sinker, we got her' thought sakura_

"Ok enough of this as I was saying, I know what you are" said sasuke

"Well Mr. Smarty-pants what exactly are we" said sakura

"We know that you're…lesbians" said a smirking sasuke. Sakura and Hinata fell over.

"How the fudging hell did you come up with that" asked sakura

"Well, when you guys entered the class, I noticed that your hair and clothes were a bit messed up and y'all were sweating and panting, then I noticed you both go in the janitor's closet and stayed there for a while, then finally you both decided to skip P.E. to go somewhere" said sasuke

'_Oh fuck me'_ though sakura

'_Naruto thinks I'm gay naruto thinks I'm gay naruto thin-'though_ Hinata before she was interrupted

"Well then ummmm ok, I didn't know that's the way y'all rolled, but we can always be friends" said naruto. By that time Hinata was on the floor in fatal position. Sakura was madly twitching. Lunch time was already over when sakura screamed

"I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Everyone that looked at her was O.O

"Hello sakura, Hinata, never knew I'd see you here" said a mysterious voice. When they turned around they were speechless because it was---

**Well that all I have right now cause me brain was fried, sorry it wasn't the best chapter but it was all I could think of at the moment.**

**Please review!!!!!!**


	13. Misenterpretations part 2

**A/N: I'd like to thank all the people who took the time to review! I really appreciate it! It means so much! And for that…**

**Here's chapter 12!!! Enjoy.**

_Last time:_

"_Hello sakura, Hinata, never knew I'd see you here" said a mysterious voice. When they turned around they were speechless because it was---_

…"SASORI!" screamed Sakura as she ran up to hug him

"What are you doing here?" she said

"Well I heard you were in town and I decided to come and see you myself, 'sides I haven't seen you since…well…you know" said Sasori

"Yea" sakura awkwardly replied. She turned around and saw Sasuke walking away.

"I'll catch up with you guys later" she said. And with that she ran off to find sasuke

"Hey sasuke where are you going?" asked Sakura

"Listen I get it, your boyfriend came to see you" Sasuke said

'_Is it me or did he sound sad…?'_

"Well you don't get it, he's not my boyfriend because if he was I would be able to do this" and with that she grabbed sasuke by the collar and pressed her lips onto his.

When she pulled away she said "he's my brother" and kissed again

----Later at home----

"Hey Saku, listen I saw you…and sasuke… together… in the hallway" started Hinata. Sakura stayed quiet and looked down. Hinata sat by her and put her arms around her shoulders

"You know this is dangerous, getting close to a human like that, you _do_ remember what happened last time" said Hinata

"I KOW SO QUIT BRINGING IT UP! Sheesh"

"THEN, IF YOU KNOW THEN STOP DOING IT!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM" Sakura clasped her hand over her mouth to stop her from saying anything more.

"Listen I know that, but this could end badly…for all of us" said Hinata

"Don't think I don't know that, it's just well…" she started and turned toward Hinata "don't tell you don't have someone you have the hots for"

"Well…"

_----Flashback----_

_Hinata was reaching for the pudding when another hand reached for it as well._

"_Hey!" the two voices screamed_

"_Get your own--" Hinata looked up to a beautiful blonde boy_

"_Ummmm.... here you take it" he said_

"_No I couldn't, you take it"_

"_Well if that's what you want then, Okay!" he said. Hinata sweat dropped_

"_My name's Naruto what's yours?"_

"_H-h-h-i-i-nata"_

"_What?" the boy asked_

"_Hinata my name's Hinata"_

"_Hinata, wow that's a beautiful name…hey how about we both share this pudding cup" Naruto Said_

"_Okay!" _

_---- End Flashback----_

"Uh…Hina, you're drooling..." Hinata quickly wiped her mouth.

"Uh…That's beside the point; this is you we're talking about. I mean what is he gonna say when he knows who you really are Sakura?" asked Hinata

"I mean you aren't gonna just say 'hey sasuke guess what I love you and get this I'm a fairy who fights evil!' then you're just gonna be asking for a trip to the Looney shack" she finished

"I know, I just…I just need to know if he feels the same way as me, you know?" asked Sakura.

------Sasuke------

'_Sakura…I wonder if…I wonder if she likes me…the way I like her…'_

**That's all for now. Expect more!**


End file.
